legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kate Alen
Kate Alen is the megastar singer who was chosen to sing at the opening ceremonies of the past several F-ZERO Grand Prix races. Her fans are wild about her powerful dance moves and soulful vocals. Completely allured by the extreme speed of the race, Kate chose to pursue F-ZERO racing rather than continue furthering her musical career. Taking full advantage of her sense of rhythm and athleticism, she plans to run a rambunctious race. The popular singer Kate Alen has been performing since she was a young girl. Her parents were both famous recording artists, so as a result she and her ten brothers performed in the Alen Eleven with her as the youngest member. Despite her talent, she never was especially enthusiastic about her singing career but went solo when she turned 21 because it was expected of her. One of her songs, "A Little Love Never Hurt No One" is among her most popular songs and still gets airplay. She was first introduced to F-Zero when she was chosen to sing the opening ceremonies of several Grand Prix races. Bored with her pop diva lifestyle and lack of enthusiasm, she enrolled in the F-Zero Academy five years ago. After four years she entered her first Grand Prix race. Thanks to her sense of rhythm and her athleticism, she is well equipped to the high speeds of the F-Zero races. Ikran's F-Zero timeline Kate Alen was first seen as a stern woman, refusing the Task Force's help after being targeted by Zoda. Though it was Mr. EAD's sacrifice that convinced her otherwise. Since then, they fell in love, and he was the first to be booked for her concerts. In Tanaka in Trouble, Kate had a concert scheduled in a cruise at Port Town which John Tanaka was desperate to attend when he was labeled as a target by Pico (F-Zero). He, along with Rick, Tinsel, Lucy Liberty, and Jody Summer made it to the cruise, as did Zoda, Bio Rex, Octoman, and Pico in order to smuggle stolen data chips. They ran off and Kate never recognized Tanaka, thinking he's an intruder, till she saw his ticket from her manager; however she was grateful to see Rick again and wondered where EAD was. He said he couldn't make it, but she gave him a kiss anyway, making Tanaka disappointed. In the end, Rick and EAD raced with Kate on the highway while Tanaka was lagging behind as he cried for her love for him. In Ending It All, she was seen during the quarterfinals in Cosmo Terminal with Captain Falcon, Rick Wheeler, Mighty Gazelle, and Beastman as they won against Mr. BAD and Haurka Misaki/Miss Killer. She was attacked by the brainwashed android aboard the Falcon Flyer until the Mighty Gazelle came to their rescue. She still stuck by his side when he awakened in Rodney's hospital at Mute City, never remembering the incident. She proved to Tinsel Steelus that love can rule the universe, like her song said, as she developed deeper feelings for Rick. Category:Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters hailing from the F-Zero Universe Category:Pilots Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Characters from the Future Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline